thesmurfsmeetfandomcom-20200215-history
Smurfette
Smurfette is the only Smurf girl in the Smurf Village Relationships Being the one of the only girls in the village (except Annabeth, Princess Peach, Wendy O. Koopa, who already have boyfriends), she DOES have a lot of boys who hang around her. These include.... Clumsy Brainy Grouchy Gutsy Hefty Handy (he met another girl and fell for her) Jokey Vanity Luigi Toad Yoshi Bowser Jr Ludwig (who is the usual one who tries to impress her) Lemmy Roy Iggy Morton Larry Greg Rowley Rodrick George Harold Kartik Leif Brian Jake Richie Alex Shagari Beck The Smurfs Meet the Mario Bros. Smurfette first appears in this episode, and she, along with the other Smurfs, gets chased by Gargamel and Azrael into the Mushroom Kingdom, where she met some friends, some of them who fell in love with her. The Smurfs Meet Greg Heffley In this episode, we can see that Smurfette cares for the Smurfs and the Mario characters, because she was the first to run after Clumsy when Manny carried him off. Greg, Rowley, and Rodrick seemed to fall for her in this episode. The Smurfs Meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase In this episode, we see that not ALL of the boys like Smurfette. When they meet Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Smurfette said "I'm glad that not ALL of the boys like me." The Smurfs Meet Captain Underpants In this episode, it is revealed that Smurfette actually like Ludwig von Koopa more than any other Smurf. She also gets trapped in the parallel universe along with the others. The Smurfs Meet the Real World Kids In this episode, Smurfette goes to the Real World and meets the Real World Kids. The Smurfs and Friends: The Movie Smurfette was one of the few Smurfs Meet characters to go to New York City. She goes shopping for dresses, sees herself in a comic book, and battles Azrael in order to save Papa Smurf. She blames it on Clumsy. The Purple Smurfs We don't see how Smurfette got bitten, since nobody knows if Smurfette has a tail. The Smurfette This episode shows how Smurfette was created. Smurfette was created by Gargamel, but she looked completely different. She had short, black hair, a very big nose, a plain dress, and didn't look as cute. Then, Papa Smurf made her a "real Smurf" by changing her quite a bit. Now she has long, golden hair, a small nose, a dress with ruffles on the bottom, and looked very cute. She felt like a real Smurf when she saved the other Smurfs from Gargamel. A Hug For Grouchy In this episode, she, Ludwig, Percy, and Annabeth try to convince Grouchy to at least TRY to feel Smurfy. She, Grouchy, and Baby were the only Smurfs who didn't get caught in the spell. King Smurf Smurfette is one of the "rebel Smurfs" in this episode. When Clumsy asks "What are we gonna do?" she answers "I don't know, Clumsy, but I'll think of something." The Astrosmurf Smurfette (along with the others) turns into a Swoof. She went by the name of Swoofette. The Smurfs and Friends: Christmas Special Smurfette (along with the others) befriends to human children named William and Guenevire. April Smurfs Day Even Smurfette gets into the "smurfing" of April Smurfs Day. She wants Brainy to go smurfberry picking with her, which Brainy agrees. Then, vines pop out of Smurfette's smurfberry basket and tangle Brainy. Smurfette laughs "April Smurfs!" Happy Valensmurfs Day Smurfette doesn't know what to do. She is completely surrounded by valensmurf cards from the other Smurfs. The Smurfs and Friends: A Christmas Carol Smurfette is the "Smurf of Christmas Past" She shows Grouchy how they celebrated Christmas in the past. This doesn't approve to Grouchy. The Great Smurf War Smurfette finally expresses her feelings for Ludwig, kissing him on the cheek. The Smurfiad Smurfette takes on the role of Achilles' mom: Thetis. She comforts Ludwig/Achilles when Larry/Pactrolus is knocked unconsious. The Smurfs and Characters From Stories Smurfette and Rachel Elizabeth Dare become good friends and give each other "fashion advice" in this episode. She is also a bridesmaid at Percy and Annabeth's wedding. The Koopalings' Christmas Smurfette (along with Chef Smurf) makes Christmas Dinner for everybody. The Final Battle Smurfette defeats her creator by turning him to stone with Medusa's head. Category:Smurfs Category:Characters